


Duel

by alex_kade



Series: Losers Dance Trilogy [3]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, MOAR dancing!, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Part of The Great Fic Migration, a little competition, last in the dance trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: Why stick to solo dancing when you can have a dance DUEL! Jensen and Cougar have a bonus surprise for their team.
Series: Losers Dance Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Put the three titles together and you get the Dirty Fusion Duel! Everything leading up to this moment.
> 
> The song for this one is "Dirty Dancing" by Black Eyed Peas from the Havana Nights soundtrack: [ Dirty Dancing ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MJiWkDDb9w)

" _Hell_ no!" Pooch exclaimed with a laugh. "You guys aren't seriously going out like that, are you? Like the fucking Wonder Twins on steroids."

"And fedoras," Jensen smirked, running his index finger smoothly across the brim of his hat. "And you _wish_ you looked this good."

The hacker and the sniper stood side by side in similar outfits, both wearing wife beaters, comfortably fitted pants (Jake's were a little looser) with silver-buckled belts, and sporting fedoras. The only differences were that Cougar wore more dress-style dance shoes and Jensen wore sneakers, and they were in opposing colors. Jake was all in black with a white hatband, and Cougar was all in white with a black hatband.

"Besides, Wonder Twins wore matching purple jumpsuits," Aisha casually pointed out as she finished pinning her hair up.

Jensen gave her a flabbergasted look. "That is so hot that you know that."

She shrugged a shoulder. "I have my moments."

Clay smiled with approval as his eyes traced down her low-cut, butterfly halter-top and form fitting maroon leather capris, ending with ankle-tied, black sandal heels that were sharp enough to stab someone with (which may very well be why she wore them since she would otherwise be weapons-free tonight). Looking at the three of them, he felt almost under dressed in his slightly more hip than normal suit, but shrugged it off. He was older and a male, and a fucking ex-Colonel to boot. He didn't need to dress like a kid to have fun at a dance club, especially when he'd already have someone like Aisha on his arm. Dance club fashion be damned.

For his part, Pooch actually looked pretty sharp despite his teasing against Jake and Cougar. He was also wearing a white tank, only with an open button-up, blue short-sleeve shirt over the top, and black slacks. Jolene was wearing a beautiful matching blue short dress, also with black sandal heels that laced all the way up her calves in Greek goddess fashion.

They all looked good, like they were going out simply to enjoy themselves for once; which is exactly what they were doing. It'd been a while since the last time they went out just for fun, and with two successful, but difficult missions behind them since then, they were well overdue. As usual, they let Jensen choose the club since he always seemed to be the one that knew exactly the places to go that everyone would enjoy, whether they openly admitted to it or not. This time he had picked a high-class dance bar called The River Styx that apparently had DJs who played a solid mix of music all night, catering a little to everybody's preferences. From the photos the hacker had pulled up it looked like there was also plenty of room centered around the multiple bars to get away from the dancers and just relax for a spell, something that vastly appealed to the older members of the team. Basically it was perfect, and they were more than ready to go out and just be normal people tonight.

…Well, some of them were going to be normal… Two of them had their own hidden agenda in the works…

_**~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~** _

Clay, Aisha, Pooch, and Jolene shared a table on the second floor balcony that overlooked the large dance floor below. Pooch scanned the crowd and quickly located his fellow teammates below happily engaged in a little dancing girl swap-off to Rihanna's new "S&M" song. He shook his head.

"Look at those two, acting like a couple of college kids," he grumbled, but they could all see the smile on his face.

Jolene slapped him playfully on the arm. "You'd be right down there with them if you didn't have me, and you know it."

He reached an arm around her and squeezed her tightly to him. "Yep, but then I'd be missing out on all this." He grinned and gave her a kiss.

Before they could carry on any further conversation the music suddenly got louder, filling the whole building with a drumbeat accompanied by what sounded like an electric keyboard and brass instruments done in a Latin style. As the intro rolled in, club security pushed the dancers out a little ways leaving a wide space in the middle of the floor. Jensen and Cougar were moved to opposite sides of the widening circle but stayed right on the edge of the crowd. As the lyrics began – "Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar…" – a very familiar girl danced out onto the floor in a mix of movements that fell between just modern club-dancing and Latin steps. She was dressed in a v-cut sleeveless white top in which the "v" ended just below her ribcage, flare-bottom black pants, and white heels, accompanied with black and white jewelry.

"Oh no," Clay laughed.

"Who's that?" Jolene asked as the girl worked the dance floor.

Aisha, Pooch, and Clay all answered, "Lola," while they moved their gazes to what their boys were doing.

Pooch pulled Jolene's chair closer to the railing and pointed out the way Jensen and Cougar were almost stalking Lola's movements from the outskirts of the circle, making sure they were always pacing each other across its diameter. They could also just make out the hands-free mic Jensen had somehow slipped on without anyone noticing. "Baby, looks like you're in for a special show," he informed her.

As the Black Eyed Peas started into a repetition of, "Hips start shakin' and movin' all around," Cougar made his move. He cha-cha'd out to Lola keeping his head tucked down slightly and his hand braced firmly on his hat, tilting it low over his eyes. He peeked up at her from beneath its brim as he moved in a circle around her, her steps shifting so she mirrored his movements. At the end of the bridge, just as Fergie gasped out a little, "Hey!", Cougar snatched Lola and pulled her sharply against him.

And just as Cougar began to lead her in a salsa dance, Jake stepped into the circle and took over the song. He rapped, "I like to dirty dance, I like to do my thang," as he walked around the dancing couple, observing the way they moved perfectly to the rhythm. When he sang out, "Its like you climax mami when I dip you," Cougar dipped Lola down fast and low; and she rolled her head backwards at Fergie's, "Ah" just before he snapped her back up and moved her through a few more salsa steps. He bent her back again and braced her with one hand as he swung her in a half-circle, tracing his fingers down the exposed flesh between the "v" just as Jensen sang, "Sweat dripping down your body's how I want ya." At the very next line, "And muy caliente is how you makin' me," Jake took off his hat and fanned his face with it. He walked his circles in a little tighter as he kept up the song, with Cougar and Lola too lost in their own musical world to pay him any attention. Jensen bit his lip and tapped Cougar on the shoulder with, "'cause look, I speak English and you speak Spanish, and music is the only thing that we be understanding."

Cougar stood up straight and Lola twirled away as Jensen let the Black Eyed Peas take over the singing again. When the bridge started in with, "I just wanna be dancing…dirty, dirty, dirty dancing," Jake performed some of his smoother hip-hop steps. One the second repeat of the line, Cougar shook his head at Jensen and showed off some Latin steps. They faced off and started dancing simultaneously, glaring at each other as they dueled with their different styles. When the song returned to, "Hips start shakin' and movin' all around," they turned to face Lola who smiled and danced around the two of them in a figure eight as if deciding which one to partner with next. They turned with her effortlessly so that when she was making eye contact with them, they were making it back with her.

Jensen made the first move on the next round, catching her as she spun around him the last time and fluidly maneuvering the both of them so that he placed himself between Lola and Cougar's view of her. He began rapping again, trying to persuade her to dance with him, but at first she looked uncertain as she mouthed the parts to Fergie's addition – "I don't know, don't think they're ready for this." – He flashed his charming smile at her and she smiled back, moving in closer. – "Let's give it to them, I hope they're ready for this." She then "told him" via lip syncing to put his hands on her hips, to which he of course complied. They proceeded to go through a much different dance than the trained Latin styles she had performed with Cougar. Instead, they were swaying and rolling their bodies to the music, moving along the floor in a dance that fell somewhere between beautifully passionate and almost naughtily intimate. Cougar kept his distance for the most part, doing his best to look both annoyed by and yet ultimately tuned into the sensuality of what was playing out in front of him. Jake eventually guided Lola and himself almost back up against the sniper; and as he sang out, "If you offended, bro," he looked over his shoulder, flicking up the bottom of his hat and shooting Cougar a cocky grin, "we mean no harm." In his moment of distraction Lola snuck away from him and began moving on her own again. Cougar and Jensen prowled around her as she performed her own style, adapting some of Jake's moves, some of Cougar's moves, and some belly dance moves into the dance. Jensen kept up the rapping commentary – "Yea yea, just dirty dancing…" – until she smirked and spun towards them, tracing a hand first down Jake's and then Cougar's chest before dancing away. This turned their attention back on each other just before the bridge began again.

"I just wanna be dancin'," had Cougar showing off a simple rhumba step; "dirty, dirty, dirty dancin'," had Jake mimicking his step almost exactly, except dancing it with a hip-hop bounce thrown in. Cougar tried a more complicated tango step on the third set, and by the time Jensen finished turning it into his own they were both smiling. In a display of truce, they clasped their right hands together and held them up bent at the elbow, almost as if they were going to arm wrestle on thin air. Holding this stance, they flowed right into stepping together as the chorus began again with, "Bailar…"

This time Lola stood back and watched as they danced together, Cougar sticking to his traditional style and Jake fusing it with his hip-hop, but both moving at exactly the same pace, stepping in perfect sync with one another. The way they held their bodies and with the muscles showing on their clasped arms, they exuded nothing but pure masculinity, each commanding his own unique style. When the main chorus ended and slipped into a series of, "Shake it, shake it…," the boys freed themselves from the hold but continued to dance the same steps side by side as Lola moved in to join them approvingly. At the end of the bridge she reached her arms out and clutched her fists into both Jake's and Cougar's shirts, pulling them in close to her.

The chorus started again and they simultaneously repositioned their bodies so that Lola partnered with Cougar in front of her and Jake behind her, both guys grasping her hands in the proper tango stance. Cougar led and pushed them backwards across the floor as one, their steps lining up with each other's and their individual dance flavors blending across the three of them. When the singing fell back into the last round of, "I just wanna be dancing," Cougar spun Lola around sharply to face off with Jensen and all three shifted their styles more towards the tech's comfort zone, even Cougar performing the hip-hop steps Jake was leading them through. The complex moves were impressively synchronized, especially with the three's intimately close proximity to one another.

When the song faded out, the boys each kissed one of Lola's hands before she bowed and slipped away into the crowd, leaving the two of them standing alone to face the audience still circled around them. It was silent for a few seconds before a loud ruckus echoed down from the balcony above. Jensen and Cougar glanced up to see their friends whistling, clapping, and waving at them; and the boys grinned before giving them a little tip of their hats in thanks. That's when the rest of the club-goers exploded, rushing in towards the two with handshakes, slaps on the back or arm, and just generally displaying through actions and words how awesome they thought the performance was. A few minutes later the DJs had the music back on normal volume and the people began to filter away to enjoy the rest of their evening. Cougar and Jensen had to practically fight their way off the dance floor, trying their best to politely escape the many dance offers and phone numbers being thrown at them.

_**~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~L~** _

Jensen tossed his hat down on the table and plopped into the seat with a huff, a wide grin plastered on his face as Cougar slipped down into the chair next to his. He reached for a glass of water, peaking up over its rim at the others as he drank, just noticing that they were all staring at him with bemused expressions.

"What?" he asked around the cup.

Pooch chuckled. "You had this planned since that last time at Dirty Girls, didn't you?"

The tech shrugged. "Maybe."

Clay smirked at Cougar. "How'd he rope you into this?"

Cougar and Jensen shared a knowing look out of the corners of their eyes and the sniper tried to hide a small smile under his hat. Jensen didn't try to hide it at all, just laughed and shook his head as he went back to re-hydrating himself.

Pooch snorted at the exchange. "Whatever it was, that means we don't wanna know. Hell, Jensen could talk the panties off a nun if he wanted to." Jolene slapped him on the arm again. "What? It's true."

"That actually is true," Jake added, jerking up his eyebrows.

Aisha rolled her eyes and the rest of them laughed. Yep, the club was a good choice, and the performance was an excellent form of tension release. Clay mentally patted himself on the back – he knew Jensen had something up his sleeve since day one and let it go, knowing it'd be good for the team and great for Cougar. After all, they _had_ off-handedly told Jake he wasn't allowed to do something fun; and if there was one thing the Colonel was certain of, it was that telling Jensen he couldn't do something outlandish without it being a direct order was the most sure-fire way to entice the kid to do it. Reverse psychology, it worked every time.

_**The End!** _


End file.
